


Investigations

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: George notices that Ace and Nancy are both tired and decides to comment on it. She comes to regret her decision.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: George notices that both Ace and Nancy are very tired at work and comments on it and George figures out Ace and Nancy’s code word for sex.

“Why do you both look like you were up all night?” 

“Because we were,” Nancy replied, blunt as always. Despite how closed off Nancy could be at times, she could also be extremely blunt when she wanted to be. Which was most of the time. 

“What the hell were you doing?” George asked. “I need all my employees to be in top shape!”

Nancy and Ace exchanged looks. “We were _investigating_ ,” Nancy replied. 

“You aren’t working a case.” 

Ever since Nancy had seen how far her friends were willing to go to help her solve a case, she had also become a lot more open about her investigations. George’s corkboard more often than not was used to display graphic photos or clues from Nancy’s most recent case. So much so that George stopped bothering to use the board herself. The rest of the Drew Crew-except Ace-used the board as an indication of when a new case was starting. 

They once again exchanged glances with each other. George raised an eyebrow in response. “What do you mean... _investigating_?” 

George regretted saying it immediately because she noticed them raising their eyebrows with a suggestive glance between them and they both blushed. 

“Oh geez! Really?”

They both shrugged in response. George was tempted to slap both of them upside the head for their synchronous responses to her questions. It was as if they were being purposely obtuse. 

“Well, just don’t do any _investigating_ here, especially in my kitchen! And don’t use that word around here. It creeps me out,” George said, walking off out of the kitchen with a huff. 

“That’s not our code word for sex,” Ace commented. 

“I know that. And you know that. But _she_ doesn’t know that.”

“I bet you wouldn’t mind doing a little investigating, babe.”

Nancy grinned, wrapping her arms around Ace’s neck and drawing him in close. “We both know that I can’t resist a mystery.”

“What did I just say?! Don’t have sex in my kitchen!”


End file.
